


Blood Moon Calling

by Mustachebabs



Series: Silas Confidential [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Carmilla's musings and an idea of where she goes when she disappears from the dorms. A vampire's gotta do what a vampire's gotta do. Takes place during Season 1.





	Blood Moon Calling

Carmilla keeps a lot to herself and, though Laura would disagree, it’s for good reason. She does not want to talk about her feelings, or her past, or what goes thump in the night. Carmilla ESPECIALLY doesn’t want to talk about that creeping feeling that’s always in the back of her head. That voice that’s always asking for  _more_.

On the days that it’s near impossible to ignore it, she goes on long walks away from any breathing soul. She tries not to think about it. She tries to force herself to be strong against the voice… Seldom does she actually win.

For whatever reason, the impulses are stronger during Winter months, perhaps the last bastion of  _wanting_. Of feeling the warmth that nowadays feels so foreign that Carmilla almost didn’t recognize it when Laura actually began to  _love_  her. Yet, Carmilla is not ready for that, or deserving… She’s not sure where one begins and the other ends anymore. Not after everything she’s been through.

When she finally manages to hush the calls of hunger, she rests in a small cabin in the outskirts of the Silas campus. Honestly, so much went on at that school that most of the student body didn’t know there were buildings beyond the ones that surrounded the quad. Carmilla is pretty sure she’s the only one that uses this space, given she finds it untouched since her last visit every time. It’s not much, but it’s enough to hide away from the elements and the wood stove still works. She’d taken to leaving a book or two behind too, the library didn’t miss them anyways.

After she gets a fire going, she sits down on the small cot against the far wall of the cabin. It wasn’t anything remotely to comfortable, but it did its job. On the pillow is a satchel with some materials she gathered during her walk earlier… Laura’s told her of her recent nightmares and all Carmilla wants to do is help. She doesn’t know if her help is any good, but the idea of not trying makes her ache. When did she become so soft?

She busies herself with the contents in it, puts them together into a bracelet. It’s not much, but it should help. Carmilla hopes it works. It feels silly to be this invested in such a fragile thing. Though, on days like today Carmilla can’t tell if she’s the more fragile of the two…


End file.
